K-units problem
by Arya54
Summary: When Jack leaves for America and Alex wakes up in hospital with no recollection of his last mission, Blunt and Jones send him off to the SAS - permanently. Or more specifically, to K-unit. NO SLASH! My first fanfic! Please r&r :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider! All rights go to Anthony Horowitz!**

**Please enjoy this first chapter!**

* * *

White sheets, white walls, white ceiling, white people, grey floors. '_Humm…_'thought one Alex Rider, slowly waking up. '_So there is some variety of color._' He thought sarcastically.  
As he started to sit up there was a sharp pain in his stomach and he saw stars.  
A doctor came in and gently pushed the gasping 14 year back down onto the white bed.  
"Alex, Alex! Listen to me! Calm down."  
Alex slowly did as he was told and the doctor looked relieved. "What happened?" He asked in a voice hoarse from disuse.  
"You were stabbed Alex and then you fell quite a way, fracturing your arm and leaving you heavily concussed. Do you remember any of what happened?"  
Alex thought for a moment. Then he _really_ thought. Nothing. The last thing he remembered was yelling at Alan Blunt before agreeing to go on a mission to do… what? He couldn't remember. He had left the office feeling but depressed but also fairly proud. Not many people stood up to Alan Blunt, head of MI6 (Military sector 6) and _also_ Mrs Jones, deputy head of MI6 and head of SO (special operations).  
"No." He replied to the doctor. "I don't remember anything after I left the bank." He froze for a second wondering if this man knew about the 'bank'.  
"Ok Alex so you don't remember the mission at all?"  
"No." We'll that answered the question. If he was talking about a mission, it was safe to assume he knew about MI6 and the 'bank'.  
"OK, well, it looks like you have amnesia as well. I have no clue whether this is temporary or permanent, although I suppose it would be a blessing for you if it was permanent." Alex couldn't help but agree. "Anyway, my name is Dr Farrow and I have been and will continue to look after you until you are ready to leave here. Here, by the way, is St. Dominic's." Ah. That answered a few more questions. "I believe a Mrs Jones will be by shortly to see you."  
Ah good ol' MI6, checking up on their little pet, checking when he can work again.  
It was about half an hour later that Mrs Jones arrived. She was wearing her usual grey suit and was sucking a peppermint. She looked at Alex with a sad look on her face which was strange since Mrs Jones was a master at hiding her emotions (Alex was beginning to wonder if she had any). She wordlessly handed him a piece of paper and he opened it to read:

_To my dearest Alex,_

_I am so sorry to do this and it breaks my heart to do so, but I just can't deal with all of this anymore. Your 'job' and subsequently you, have become too much for me to handle. I hate leaving you but I think in the long run it's what's best for both of us. I love you and I always will Alex. Just so you don't worry, I have gone back to America to be with my parents and the rest of my family._

_I wish you all the best and hope you have a successful future._

_All my love and more,_

_Jack xxx_

Alex stared at the letter for a few moments and then felt his eyes begin to well up with traitorous tears. He wiped his eyes and then looked up at Mrs Jones with a sense of dread. He was all MI6's now. They were his legal guardians and they could do whatever they wanted. There was no more Jack to look after him anymore.  
Mrs Jones understood the look in the boy's eyes and said to him "We will not be using you again Alex. Ever. But you _have_ failed your GCSE's and so we have decided the best thing for you is to go back to the SAS – permanently. You will re-join k-unit, who are back for four weeks training. You will join them in these four weeks and learn to be a team. After that you will do whatever they do. Any missions they go on, you will go to as a part of k-unit. On a brighter note for you, Ben Daniels is also returning to the SAS and he will be with k-unit as well." Oh great thought Alex; the original k-unit back together again. _What a disaster! _  
Alex didn't want to be a soldier! But having failed his GCSE's, heck he wasn't even there to take them, he really had no choice. Once again he found himself thinking his life really sucked…

* * *

**Really hope you liked it! This is my first ever fanfiction and I'm really excited. I love the Alex Rider series and just had to do one of these SAS ones ;)**

**If you have any questions please either message me or put a question in a review (reviews are really helpful for me to make the story better!)**


End file.
